


A Pledge at the End of the World

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles tends to Erik's wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pledge at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 25 - Hurt/Comfort

 

Charles tsks disapprovingly while cataloguing the bruises and bloody scrapes that mar Erik’s face, upper torso and hands, his frustration balanced by the rush of gratitude that Erik is back safely in the mansion.

Erik swallows a hiss, watching Charles gently clean his hurt fingers (softly pushing the ache away), stilling for a moment when Erik grimaces before leaning forward and lightly kissing the wounded flesh.

Erik shifts forward and tiredly rests his forehead on Charles’ shoulder. Silently, Charles releases his hand and wraps Erik in a tight hug.

It’s everything Erik can’t ask for and Charles knows to give.

 

 

 


End file.
